Maybe You Were Always the Right One
by EMOandKRN
Summary: After almost a year of dating, Hinata and Sumino are growing less close. Maybe Teru can help her, or will love bloom between the two. TeruxSumino Don't like that pairing then don't read it. Hinata is a little OOC
1. Can You Help Me?

"Ah you've grown so much since I last saw you," Sumino laughed at the sunflower that had far surpassed her in height long ago. She now had to crane her neck to see the sunny petals in front of the glaring rays of the bright August sun.

"Just like Teru and Hinata," She smiled watering the plant lovingly. The sunflower meant so much more to her than anyone could imagine. This simple flower had saved her from slipping into depression and who knows what she would've done if that had happened?

Sumino stroked the lush green leaves on the stalk absent-mindedly. If she tried to explain to anyone else how much her flower meant to her, she would probably sound rather insane. Not everyone attached to an inanimate object quite like Sumino did, but then again she wasn't everyone.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, but she didn't feel any traces of fear. Sumino didn't get to dwell on this before she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise when she felt a warm breath of air hit her cheek. She immediately relaxed when she heard a familiar voice question, "What are you doing?"

The girl turned to see her friend, Teru's, face only inches away from hers, "I'm taking care of my sunflower. What else would I be doing?"

Teru moved away from Sumino and simply shrugged, replying, "I dunno, doing stuff with Hinata."

Sumino glanced at the ground and sighed sadly, "Hinata's busy doing other stuff... he's always doing other stuff."

"Stuff that is more important than you," Teru demanded, hesitating for a slight second before continuing, "Wow, that's some boyfriend you got there."

Sumino smiled sadly but didn't reply to his teasing like she normally would. Teru immediately felt a pang of guilt when he saw that sad smile, she didn't deserve to be sad. Trying to distract her, he changed the topic subtly, "So how is your sunflower doing? I haven't seen it in a while."

Her face instantly lit up with joy as she proceeded to tell him all about her growing flower. Sumino bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly and beamed to Teru about her plans to plant two more sunflowers.

Teru smiled gently as she continued to go on about her flowers.

* * *

That night Sumino sat alone in her room looking at her blog. Suddenly she noticed that Black Rabbit had left a comment on her recent post. It read, "Hinata hasn't been a good boyfriend lately, maybe I can help you."

Sumino was so overjoyed that Teru was willing to help her and Hinata with their relationship. A bright smile was lighting up her entire face before she shut down her laptop.

* * *

Sumino was slight tired the next day from being on her blog so late last night, but that didn't stop her from smiling every chance she got. The dark-haired teen looked everywhere for her friend, eager to hear his advice for her. Finally she spotted him. Taking off at a slight run, Sumino went straight for Teru. His face lit up at seeing his much shorter friend. Sumino slowed to a stop and she beamed excitedly, "So what do you have in mind for helping me with Hinata? I couldn't sleep last night because I was so anxious for your advice. As my friend, I highly value your opinion."

Teru's face instantly dropped at her remark. Of course she hadn't understood what he meant. He put on a smirk as he joked, "It might be because you haven't kissed him yet."

Sumino's face became akin to a tomato as she stumbled to form a coherent sentence, "T-Teru! That's n-not funny!"

The young teen gave a short laugh before adding, "You've been dating for over a year and you haven't even kissed yet. Hinata probably thinks you don't love him enough."

She almost didn't understand what he was saying. There's no way that could be true.

"T-that's not true," She pushed to think for a moment before continuing, "I don't want to move too fast, Hinata understands and respects my decision."

Teru was becoming more frustrated by the minute. She just wasn't understanding anything that he was saying. Yet at the same time, it's not like he was literally saying what he meant.

"Then I can't help you," He huffed angrily before walking away from the flustered young girl.

Sumino wanted to stop him, but she was a confused mess at a loss for words. She tried to reach out and grab his arm, but she was too slow and he disappeared around the corner of the two hallways. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and threatened to fall any moment.

The bell rang abruptly and there wasn't anything else she could do to fix things with Teru. Maybe she was wrong to ask him for help in the first place, and maybe she should just forget it and act like there was never anything wrong.

Heading off to class, Sumino rubbed her eyes gently on her sleeve and smiled. Teru and Sumino were in the same class, so she decided to apologize to him when she got there.

When she entered the classroom she scanned every group of bubbly teens chatting animatedly, looking her a certain blonde, but he was nowhere to be found. Her mind instantly flooded with worry as she thought of all the trouble she put him through.

She had noticed that Teru had seemed slightly upset before she talked to him, and she hoped that it wasn't her fault. Sumino realized that he had been sad when she had mentioned Hinata earlier, "_Did they have a fight? Yes, that has to be it! Maybe I can help them work it out later!_"

Sumino smiled successfully for she thought that she had found the reason behind Teru's sadness.

Soon everybody in the class took their seats. It wasn't much longer when Teru entered the room. Sumino smiled at him, but he just walked to his seat without even a single glance her way.

Sumino frowned and promised to herself that she would talk to him after class even if she had to chase him all over the school to do so.


	2. The Sun Burns Out

Thank you so much to anybody who has read this story! It means a lot to us. Hinata is a little OOC in this story but it had to be that way for the story to make sense. Please enjoy, read, and review.

* * *

Sumino couldn't help but stare at the clock during class; she tried to pay attention to the lesson, but she couldn't stop glancing at the clock until she just stopped paying attention to the lesson. She was anxious for lunch time to start so she could talk, and hopefully apologize, to Teru.

Time seemed to move much at such a torturous pace today, more so than it usually did. Finally after several agonizing hours of the teacher droning on and on, it was time for lunch.

She immediately scanned the room for Teru when the bell rang, but he was already gone from the room.

Sumino sadly got up from her seat and slowly left the room after most of her peers had left. She roamed the hallways for some time until she remembered that every now and then he liked to hang out on the roof. The young teenager decided to look for Teru up there. Thankfully, that's just where he happened to be today.

Teru was leaning against the wall of the roof's access door. Walking around the corner to him, she leaned down to place a hand on his shoulder making him turn and look at her questioningly.

"Teru," She started practically in a whisper, "I'm sorry for what I said. Did you and Hinata get in a fight? Is that why you don't want to help me?"

Teru's face showed a glimmer of sadness, but that was quickly replaced with annoyance. In an irritated tone he hissed, "You just don't get it do you?!"

Sumino's expression instantly became sad as Teru angrily lashed at her verbally. As soon as the words left his mouth Teru knew that they weren't the right thing to say to her. He sighed guiltily and whispered softly, "I'm sorry Sumino, I just want to be alone right now."

Sumino felt tears prick the corners of her eyes threatening to fall down her cheeks. She nodded numbly and turned from him to leave the rooftop, the first of the tears spilling down her cheeks.

After she left the rooftop, the young girl went in search of her boyfriend as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her uniform. Sumino knew her eyes must be puffy and irritated from the salty tears, but found that she didn't care. She knew that he would be in the student council room.

"Hinata," She started but was soon overwhelmed yet again by her tears.

Without even looking up from his work, Hinata sneered, "Sumino not now! Can't you see I'm busy?"

Hinata's harsh tone caused even more tears to spill over. Having nowhere else to go she ran into the nearest restroom.

Going straight into the first stall, she locked the door and leaned her back against it feeling emotionally and mentally drained.

_Teru doesn't want to be around me anymore, _she thought sobbing. _Hinata doesn't even care about me anymore. He didn't even bother to ask what was wrong. _

Sumino spent the rest of lunch in there by herself. When she ran out of tears to cry she felt a little better and she returned to the classroom once the warning bell rang. She sat in her seat next to the window and responded politely to anyone that talked to her, but otherwise ignored the gathering students by absentmindedly scribbling in her notes.

When Teru walked in he instantly noticed how sad Sumino looked just sitting there, staring at her notes. Then he noticed that her eyes were irritated... from crying. _Damn it_, he thought. Teru felt like an idiot for making her cry. All the same, he wasn't sure how he could apologize to her this time.

* * *

Later that night, Sumino sat in front of her old laptop with a comforter wrapped around her crossed legs under the low table. She was checking for any new comments from MegaPig or BlackRabbit, but since she saw nothing from either of them she posted, "It seems like my sun has burnt out."

Of course, she was referring to how Hinata no longer seemed to care about her.

Sumino was about to power down her laptop for she was so emotionally drained that she felt that she couldn't even properly respond to any comments from MegaPig or BlackRabbit. But she froze when she saw that MegaPig almost immediately commented on her post saying, "That can't be true! Don't give up Himawari-san I'm sure you can work things out. Besides isn't BlackRabbit helping you with that?"

Sumino pulled her finger away from the power button, not quite sure how to respond to his question. After a few minutes she typed out, "It seems like BlackRabbit doesn't want to be bothered with me anymore."

She grew sad remembering what happened earlier that day. The young girl looked back at the screen and realized that Megapig had once again responded to her. His comment read, "Did something happen between you two?"

Since Sumino herself was not quite sure what happened, the teen decided to respond with a simple, "I don't know..."

* * *

While walking into school the next day, Sumino tried very hard to avoid Teru. This was in fear of being yelled at again. She successfully accomplished this until on her way to class she felt somebody grab her shoulder. The brown haired girl turned to see her blonde haired friend that she was supposed to be avoiding.

"Do you have minute?" He asked calmly.

Sumino stared at him for sometime before nodding at him to continue.

Teru took a deep breath before mumbling, "I'm sorry."

Sumino stared at her friend in shock asking, "What?" for he wasn't really one to apologize.

With more confidence the young blonde repeated, "I'm sorry," after he short pause he continued, "I shouldn't have gotten upset over something that wasn't your fault."

Sumino could feel her eyes filling up tears of joy. After eagerly accepting his apology, she opened her arms as if to hug him. The young girl then decided that was not the best idea since she had a boyfriend, and so her arms returned to her sides.

Teru looked to the side before muttering, "If you want, I can help you with Hinata."

Sumino's smile then about doubled in size.

"Really?" She beamed excitedly.

Teru nodded looking back to her and then added, "We can discuss this later at lunch."

Sumino smiled happy to have her friend back. The two teens then walked off to class together with Sumino chatting animatedly and Teru smiling softly.


End file.
